Poseidon turns into a werewolf!
by Phoenixhearth
Summary: Percy gets a visit from his dad with a small surprise waiting for him. He has to find out what happened and his father knows little about it they have to find out before its too late
1. chapter 1

In my opinion I had no idea that things like Vampires and stuff like that could exist. I thought it was just some monster mistakened for another due to the mist. I was wrong,... So freaking WRONG! Lets start with the beginning, oh gods! Where do I start? It started in the middle of May. The last month of school, I was in class looking at my watch. _6 minutes till summer!_ I thought. I can finally see my friends and have some time to relax, if the Gods don't have a quest for me. Or Mr. D making me clean the auditorium. _Again_. I shook it off and kept working on my study packet for history. I kept looking it over till I heard my teacher call my name. "Percy! The office called. You're going home." _Already?_ I thought. I packed my things and went to the office. I thought it would be my mom or Paul picking me up. I looked at my watch, I only had 4 minutes to stay. "Why did they get me out before the bell rang? Didn't they have work?" I muttered. I had a gut feeling that something happened and speed walked to the office. I looked around to expect either of them but I didn't see them. "Huh." I saw no one at the desk and I slowly grabbed riptide just in case this was a trap. I walked outside to look for my parents cars but I didn't see either of them. "What in..." Then I felt something jump on me. I can feel something dig its claws in my shoulders as I fell eventually pinning me down. "Percy!" I looked up to see a large wolf standing over me.


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf stood over me and wouldn't let me up. "Shit!" I muttered. Each time I moved it will push me down. "Get off!" I growled. "Diablo! Here!" The wolf got off me and I saw Thalia. "Hey seaweed brain." I got up grunting. The wolf was heavy. Really heavy. Thalia walked towards me and picked me up. "Thanks." I looked over to the wolf. It had black fur and gold eyes. It looked at me curiously. "Whose this?" I asked. I can still feel its claws in my shoulders. Thalia knelt down. "This is Diablo, my pet." The wolf jumped us and started licking my face. While giving me a hug. Thalia smirked. "Watch it! She's a strong hugger." I looked at her confused while spitting out the hair that got in my mouth. "You call that a hug?" My knees kept shaking to hold her. "I thought it was gonna kill me." "Its a 'she' not an 'it'. She tends to be rough with people. Especially boys." "Thanks for the heads up." I looked down at her and she tried to bite my nose. "What's her name again?" "Diablo. Since she's a devil." She called the dog over and uh... Diablo gave her some kisses. "Ow!" I muttered. Thalia laughed. "What's so funny?" She smirked. "Nothing." I glared at her. I realized that she was alone. Non of the other hunters were with her. "Where are the others? I thought you guys were supposed to stay in a group or at least have someone with you when you go alone or something." "I'm not alone. I have Diablo." The wolf howled. I noticed that Diablo was much bigger than any other wolf. "She's big! She is bigger than the wolves I see at zoos." "She is pretty big." Thalia explained to me that they found her in a trap and couldn't get out. She immediately fell in love with Thalia when she cut her loose. I heard the bell rang and I heard kids cheering. I was almost done with this year. I'm almost there. "We should get going before anyone sees you two." We left the campus and walked almost halfway to my apartment. I heard a howl come from the woods and Diablo growled. It wasn't a playful one, it sounded like a threat growl. I own a hellhound and I know the difference between a "I wanna play" growl and "I'm gonna kill you if you get close!" growl. I looked in her direction to see what she was growling at. I didn't see anything. I kept looking till my eyes started to hurt. Then I saw something that I couldn't explain. It ran so fast, I wasn't able to get a clear look at it. All I saw were long, pointed ears.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you looking at?" Thalia asked. I didn't answer. I kept thinking about why Diablo was growling like that. What were those ears? Hellhound? "Earth to Percy!" I still ignored her and heard another howl. Diablo didn't howl, she kept snarling. "Percy!" Then I felt Thalia punch me in the arm. "Ow!" I looked at her trying not to wince. That really hurts! Don't judge me! "What were you looking at?! I kept yelling at you and you didn't respond." I rubbed my arm. "So punching me was the best answer?" She smirked. "Hey, Its all I got. Or would you rather have Diablo give you a hug along with her friends?" I shook my head. "No, definitely not!" I already felt her weight, I don't think I want to feel a bunch of giant wolves on top of me. "Did you hear that howl?" Thalia looked confused. "I did. So?" "Does it seem strange to you?" She nodded no. "Oh! I almost forgot!" "What?!" She took a note out of her pocket and handed it to me. It was written in cursive. I recognized that handwriting. It was from my dad. I opened it.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _I understand that this is sudden and wonder what is going on at the moment for me to contact you. I need you to go to camp half-blood and_

I stood there shocked. He didn't finish, why would he send it to me? I looked towards Thalia for answers but she wasn't there. "What in tarturus is going on?" I said loudly. She was there! So was her dog! Am I losing my freaking head! I looked around and saw my mom's car passing. She rolled down her window. "Hey hon, sorry that I'm late. How come you left without telling me?" I didn't know what to tell her so I lied. "I didn't see you. Nor did I see you in the office." She gave me a confused expression. "What do you mean?" I told her about the office. "That's strange. I didn't call you up, maybe I accidentally called the school and told them I was gonna pick you up instead of Paul." She shook her head. I went in the backseat and while I buckled myself I saw what looked like a wolf staring at me. Then... Oh gods, I don't know. It stood up and kept staring the car. At me! I shook it off. How can it see me this far off? My mom drove off and called Paul. All I saw from the thing was its eyes. They were staring directly at me! It had sea green eyes like me as well.


	4. Chapter 4

I kept registering what that thing could be. Telchine? No, I didn't see any fins. I kept going through the book of greek mythology, and my brain kept hurting each time I try to remember a name and what the monster looks like. Hellhound? No, they can't stand up that long. What was it? Man I wish Annabeth was here. She would know, or somewhat know. I smiled at the thought of her having some trouble trying to figure something out. It makes me snicker sometimes. She would punch me in the arm for it. "Shut up seaweed brain." "Percy?" My mom asked firmly. It broke my train of thought. "Yeah mom?" "You were zoning out, you ok?" I nodded. "Just checking." Then something jumped infront of the car. "Oh god!" My mom stepped on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop. I felt my heart beat like a drum in my chest. Something jumped on the hood and made a huge dent in it. My mom moaned a little. "Mom?" I shook her slightly. She must've hit her head. She shrugged it off and asked me if I was ok in a groggy voice. "I'm ok." Whatever was on the hood jumped off. I got out of the car after checking on my mom to see if she had a concussion or something. "I uncapped riptide and inspected the area. I looked at the hood. It had mud smeared all over and the windshield had a small crack in it. I followed the mud trail and noticed that it didn't start it ended. "What the?" I kept looking around and heard another howl in the distance. I raised riptide to hopefully strike whatever this thing is, down. I kept looking around and I didn't see anything. Then I heard a twig snap. I turned slowly to see something black jump on me. My mom didn't scream. She must've passed out. I felt something sharp in my arm and I winced. Whatever it was covered my mouth. I couldn't move. What is it doing? I thought. I didn't make a sound then I felt it get off of me. What? I heard something scurry away and whatever it was didn't stop running.


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to chase after it but I couldn't leave my mom in that kind of condition. I got her out of the car and she slowly woke up. "Percy?" She looked at me with wide eyes. "Percy what happened?!" I noticed that I had blood and mud on my clothes. So much for that. I didn't want to scare her, so I told her almost everything. She gave me the "are you sure that's all?" face. I gave her a smile. Hoping it will change her mind. "Percy?" "To be honest mom, I don't know." I sighed. "I don't know." She unbuckled her belt and attempted to get out of the car. My instincts immediately kick in. "Mom take it easy!" I hold onto her and slowly took her to the back seat. "Do we have to call an ambulance or something?" She nodded. I didn't have a phone since demigods shouldn't have any cellphones. If we use a phone or computer it tends to send a signal that monsters can sense and give them a sense that a demigod is using them. Basically saying "I'm here! Come and kill me!" Which nobody wants. I grabbed my mom's phone taking the risk. She needed help, she needs it now.

 **POV:** "Percy? Sally?" I whisper softly. My voice cracked and my throat burned. I look at my hands, covered in small traces of blood. "I'm.." I couldn't say an other word. Sorry Perce. I shook my head. Don't be sorry, you still have a chance! I have to wait! I told myself. I'll wait till nightfall.

 **Percy's POV:** After a brief talk on the phone I went to check on my mom. She gave me a small smile. I sat with her and waited. I heard another howl. Wolves? Strangely I only heard 1. The ambulance came and inspected my mom. A police car also showed up. I explained the best I can. Leaving out the part about something pinning me down. "Alright then," The police officer wrote down some notes and thanked me. They escorted us to our apartment where Paul was waiting while pacing. He looked at us. His eyes were the size of sand dollars. "My god! Are the both of you ok?!"


	6. Chapter 6

I went through the details with Paul, well almost all the details. He sighed and gave me and my mom the biggest hug he could muster. "I am so glad the both of you are safe!" He kept hugging us and he began to sob a little. "We are ok Paul," I said. "Can you at least let us breathe?" He sighed and let us go. "Sorry. Today has been so surreal for us." You have no idea. I thought.

 **POV:** I looked around and saw them being escorted in a police car while their car was being towed. I have to keep up! I ran after them after I kept tripping on tree roots. "Demeter!" I snarled. My throat burned again. I winced. No talking! I scoded myself. And kept following. Sally was still awake but looked tired and was about to fall asleep. My lungs burned gasping for air. My legs were starting to give way. Don't stop! Keep going! I followed them till I saw their apartment complex. I saw a young man pacing while muttering to himself. He saw Percy and Sally and eventually started crying and giving them a huge hug. "Paul?"

 **Percy's POV:** Paul took my mom to their room to get some rest. I went to my room to run down. "Percy remember to study for the test." "I know." Annabeth thought it will be an idea to help me know some history of Ancient Greece and explain it to her. Since I don't listen to most details and know what to do without asking stupid questions. I didn't want to but, I love her and I don't want to make her mad. I remember the last time she was pissed. I didn't want to see it. After taking a shower and getting dressed. I looked at the note Thalia gave me earlier. "What happened?" I muttered. "What happened to you dad?" I tapped my desk in a rhythm. Then I heard the sound of tapping on glass. I steadied my breathing and listened carefully. I heard the noise from my window. It sounded sounded like the tips of nails on glass.


	7. Chapter 7

The tapping continued and I grabbed riptide as slowly as I can, hoping to not make a noise. The window was covered by a pair of blue curtains. I saw a silhouette of something sitting on the fire escape. I was about to grab the curtain when I heard Paul call me. "Percy! Can you come to the living room please?" "Coming." I went to the living room and the silhouette was gone. Did I dream that? I shook it off and went to see what Paul needed.

 **POV:** "Perce?" What will happen if he sees me? Will he recognize me?

 **Percy's POV:** "Hey Percy. Do you mind staying for a while? I might need to get your mom checked out." Alarms started going off. "What happened?" I tried to stay calm. "She has a mild headache and I want to make sure she is ok. I'm gonna go to the pharmacy to get her some medicine." I sighed. "Is she coming with you?" He nodded. "How come?" "To make sure that I'm getting the right ones," He sighed. "Remember when I went shopping and I got the wrong Almond milk?" "Yeah, you got the unsweetened one and it was vanilla too. Gross!" Paul smiled. "Yeah. Gross." He shuddered. He looked at his watch. "Got to go. We have to get there before the pharmacy closes." He slowly took my mom to the car. "Are you sure you should take her after the crash?" "I don't know but she insisted." I sighed. He did too. After they left I went to my room and looked at the window. I stared at it, probably whatever the thing is will back off or attack. Hopefully it backs off. I stood there for a good 5 minutes and no noise or a commotion. I capped riptide and walked to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. As the pot of water was reaching its boiling point. I heard my window open and what sounded like padded feet stepped on the carpet.


	8. Chapter 8

sorry for not updating for so long, I got logged out and was having tech issues.

I turned the temperature down and walked out the kitchen very slowly. I heard rustling in the hallway. This has to be a joke right? Is it, "Let's mess with Percy Day"? I grabbed riptide and tracked the sounds to one of the bedrooms. Should I call the police? What if it's a monster that somehow knows where I live?

POV: I tracked his scent to the apartments they live in. The same smell of sea breeze and vanilla filled my nostrils. Oh the smell! It was very nostalgic. I'm surprised it remained all these years. Through all the maturity and blood and sweat. Including the horrible garbage stench of Gabe. Oh! That horrible, disgusting smell! It still makes me gag. I jumped on the hood of the car parking shades the apartments provided.

Which one is their apartment? Then I heard slight tapping. It sounded like a pencil or nails on wood in a rhythmic manner. Percy? I listened closely and the rhythmic tapping turned to a heartbeat. I followed it to a window. I looked into the room only to see curtains blocking my view.

I tapped on the glass to get his attention. The tapping stopped. And I hearth a sheathing metallic sound. Riptide. I thought. Will it hurt me if I got close? Percy has to recognize me right? Then I heard Paul's voice and my mood changed immediately. Instead of being scared or nervous I was really irritated. That Blowfish! I need to contact Percy immediately and there you are distracting him! Just as I was mentally ranting, I heard laughter. Percy's laughter.

This made my stomach sink. I never heard him laugh before to be honest. All I see and hear is his pain. My ears drooped. Oh Percy, why haven't I noticed before?

When the footsteps were away and the door closed. I assume he's alone. Now can I talk to him? I looked to the sky to see clouds rolling slightly. I glared at them. Don't start Zeus! I'm doing this! It's the only way! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened the window and stepped inside.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked slowly to the bedrooms with riptide held in front of me. I know this sword won't work on mortals but I have to at least try. I stopped when I heard a crash. It sounded like a dressser falling over.

I sped walk to the sound and noticed the rustling sound was coming from my room. I peeked inside the room to see a large figure that stood at least 7 feet tall and was wrestling with the curtains on its head.

I have to admit it was kind of funny. It kept struggling to get it off and I took my chance and charged. I rammed into its side and knocked it onto my bed. Still wrapped in the curtains. It kept struggling then I heard fabric being torn. Large nails clawed through it like it was nothing. One of its legs kicked me and knocked me into my tall dresser. I felt dizzy and my stomach ached. I got up again to defend myself and saw that it stood over me and was growing deeply.

Its was definitely the "I'm going to kill you now" growl. I swung the sword and it backed up. Growling at me again. "Get back!" I demanded. Its ears were flat on its head. It was really pissed. Growling grew deeper and deeper. I could tell it was waiting to strike. I stepped back slowly waiting for a chance to hit it.

It got down on all fours and charged. Due to my room being small and it's an apartment, there isn't much room. I nearly dodged it when I felt a sting on my left arm. I realized that it gripped my arm. Riptide was thrown out of my hands and it landed uselessly on the floor. It looked me and raised me to its eye level. All I saw were sea green eyes full of anger then to recognition.


End file.
